


Cause of death: Dean Winchester

by apathetic_asian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathetic_asian/pseuds/apathetic_asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a little crush, or obsession, depends on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause of death: Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first ever fic that I've written. I hope you guys like it. Please leave feedback, it'll be a little slice of heaven.  
> -Mimi

                 He was going to die. Cause of death? Dean Winchester. Castiel had maybe a little crush, or an obsession, either way, on the junior. No one should be that perfect. Plump lips, high cheekbones, and oh God those eyes. They were greener than green, with thick almost girly lashes. He could just picture those green eyes, darkened with lust, looking up at him through his lashes  when he was on his knees, sucking Cas off. Crap, boner. This was not something he should be thinking about in shop class. God knows why he's taking this damned class anyways. Something about not having enough credits to graduate or something. But Dean was in it, so it was bearable. Even if all he did during class was fantasize about what he would do to Dean given the chance. Hell, he didn't even know if the other teenager was even interested in guys.

                "Novak?" Crap, that was the teacher.

                "Yes, Mr. Singer?" he tried for contrite, but it didn't seem to work, judging by the skeptical look on Mr. Singer's face.

                "I know I'm not as pretty as Mr. Winchester, but I expect you to pay attention when I'm teaching," Mr. Singer said. He was smirking. Cas flushed. The entire class was staring at him, this was probably the most awkward moment in his life. And that included the time when Gabriel walked in on him tossing off to gay porn. He stared at his hands. Do not look at Dean, do not look at Dean. He couldn't look at him. How would Dean react? Would he be disgusted, would he laugh at him? Or he would be interested. No, that was stupid. Dean was straight, or so he said.

                It was, hands down, the longest class of his life. When the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack and sprinted out of the classroom. He just wanted to go home, and maybe never come back. As he was turning the lock on his locker to get the rest of his stuff, he heard someone behind him. It was probably Gabe, ready to make fun of him for the rest of his life. Word travels fast in a small school.

                "Look, Gabe," he sighed, "I'm _really_ not in the mood for this,"

                "Oh, um, I'm not Gabe,"

                He turned around, and there he was, in all of his stupid perfection, Dean Winchester. His face was red, and he was twisting a set of keys in his hands.

                "Oh... Well... I..." he stammered. _Come on Novak, way to apply that AP English vocab. Smooth._

At least he wasn't the only one embarassed. Dean was staring at his shoes, not meeting his eyes.

                "Look," Cas said, "What Mr. Singer said..."

                "Were you really staring at me?" Dean cut in.

                "Well, you know, um..." _Come on, Novak, you are way better than this_ , he thought.

                "Because, um" Dean was stuttering, "I wouldn't really be bothered by it"

                "Wait what?" he couldn't believe his ears. Dean Winchester, alpha macho man, was okay with another guy crushing on him?

                "Yeah, um," Dean said in a rush, "Because I kind of was looking back,"

                Cas was speechless. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run, or slam Dean against the locker and stick his tongue down the other teenager's throat.

                "So, uh" Dean continued, "D'you dyouwangogetasnackwithme?" he finished in a rush

                Cas grinned. This was the best day ever. "Hell, yeah," and Dean grinned back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by my good friend Arpita love you honey!


End file.
